Something More
by SueyKins
Summary: .:One Shot:. Weeks... months together & both realizing something more is happening between the two. It has always been there, but in one night; something just brings them closer to realizing it. B/V Get Together!


**Something More**

**By Rebecca**

He stood there in the open lawn, silently; peacefully. Allowing the silence to coil around his presence, basking in the cool night breeze that washed past his body. Fists were finally released and dragging down by his side, head leaning back, eyes closed.

He wasn't much for these moments, no he would much rather be training. But something was draining him, he knew from the depths of his toes that he needed a slight break. This was it. Upon walking out of the training room he felt a cool, yet almost warm breeze pass over his skin. That simple moment reminded him of home. Something he wouldn't have admitted to no, nor would have noticed it until now if he had paid more attention to how this world's season changed, no. He noticed it now because he was exhausted. Exhausted to the brim, his core being, and he couldn't continue.

Taking another deep breath as the wind blew a fifth time.

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best _

This was something rare. Almost raw sensation to be emitted in this primitive sense. It was surreal for Vegeta and something he hadn't done since he was younger. A smirk crept on his lips its usual way. Remembering how things were in a past time, how things (which in the back of his mind would always think about) should have ended up if his planet had not been blown away by the evil tyrant.

In the mist of his dream thought he continued to conjure up his 'would be' life. He would most likely have taken a mate, one worth his time mind you. A sayian none the less, an élite. The planet would have blasted this one away years ago. At that moment his fists clenched in spite. _Kakkorat. _He thought. That imbecile, idiot, waste of time and space as far as Vegeta had been concerned. If that third level low life had done his job accordingly then there wouldn't be an Earth. Frieza would have been destroyed by Vegeta's hands. Muscles tightening as he powered himself up from the rage. Eyes still tight shut, teeth grinding against the other set.

Pure hatred.

Everything he had worked so hard for was gone, taken from him in one second by that low life. His honor, his pride, his **victory**. He was too weak to even kill the tyrant who wreaked havoc on his world as a child, destroyed his people. No. The low life who knew nothing of honor, pride; his own heritage. This idiot was the one who destroyed Frieza.

_I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive _

Reality set in quickly for Vegeta when he heard the loud screech of the blue haired woman that emitted from the house. Vegeta quickly allowed his anger to subside, enough to allow his ears to listen to what was causing her momentarily insane screaming to occur. No doubt because of the _yet another_ worthless being (because it was a known fact that on Earth there were more than one low life idiot walking around) that seemed to breathe the same air as him, Yamacha.

Vegeta smirked again upon hearing what the argument was about.

It had been this way since the Gravity Machine accident. Blowing himself up was definitely not his intentions, but it had none the less happened. Surprisingly, not only to Vegeta, but to everyone else, the loud blue haired harpy had stayed beside him during his recovery. Night and day, day and night for that matter. Two weeks since and still that scarred idiot would bring that up. Using it as him ammo every time he and the harpy argued. Always the same, he cheated, she caught him, he would ramble on until he corned her into feeling guilty that she pays _oh so much_ attention to the mass murderer down the hall than her own childhood sweet heart.

This of course always amused Vegeta. Not only was he constantly annoying the scarred face idiot without even trying, the blue haired slave girl seemed to do more for him then ever. (On top it was a huge ego bust) Walking into the living room, he looked into the kitchen where the two lovers were still arguing. Throwing the small towel around his neck, standing there watching the two. A tug on his lips happened again.

He wasn't going to deny that she was a sight to look at. Especially when she was angry at times like these. She had been paying more and more attention to him, the mass murderer that was right in the next room then her child hood sweetheart. There was almost a slight attraction there that he felt when she was near; always more prone to the physical aspects of her though. She would definitely be a handful in bed. However that would never happen. He should never happen for that matter.

Eventually gaining a return glance with her, she smiled softly; noticing her tent of pink grace over her cheeks was enough to satisfy that she too had been thinking possibly the same thing the dark sayian had been thinking at that moment. Almost an unspeakable attraction – unfortunately one that had not been acted on. Finally breaking away from her glare he strode upstairs to prepare for bed, remembering his exhaustion.

He needed sleep.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air__  
__Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare__  
__Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere__  
__Nothing scares me anymore_

Tapping her fingers on the counter, hearing her nails tapping heavily each time they hit; each time more force than before. The night had been a complete joke. Her boyfriend was becoming more trouble then he was worth and Bulma knew it.

She was beautiful, smart, talented. In her mind she was a real catch. And maybe she was, (maybe she wasn't, who knew at this point) but either way she felt wasted. Wasting away with this man, no boy who couldn't look in front of him long enough to notice that he had this amazing woman waiting for him. No instead he was distracted. Growling under her breath, no. Distracted was an understatement. The man – NO. _Boy_ changed women more then Bulma changed her tampon in one cycle. And she is a heavy bleeder; that in retro spec is a lot of tampons. This leaves none to the imagination, at least doubling that count was the amount of women Yamacha was hooking up with at any given time.

Yes, she was convinced – Bulma was a catch, just not the right catch for him.

She didn't even know what to do anymore. That is bad for a genius to admit, but even she can admit when she has been defeated. Looking out her window, she had watched Vegeta standing outside from the moment he stepped out from the gravity room. She couldn't help herself. He was her distraction while her mindless idiot of a boyfriend continued to argue with her.(There are only so many ways you can say 'Baby, it isn't what you think) Secretly she wished he would just break up with her.

That is what she wanted. Maybe. She wasn't sure. Yeah he cheated on her. **Daily.** But she liked the security of the thought perhaps. The Androids would be there within three years, almost two and the world, from her understanding would be over if they were not defeated. She truly wanted to enjoy what time she had left.

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best _

Taking in another heavy sigh she was brought back into reality. Glaring at Yamacha, wailing his arms aimlessly, spitting rude comments about the devilishly handsome man that was barely a few yards away from them just outside. Yamacha was jealous constantly of the man. Bulma grinned at the thought. Jealousy should have only been the beginning of what he should feel towards Vegeta. She had become extremely in-doused in the idea of being something more with Vegeta. Ever since the accident she felt that maybe he wasn't all that bad.

There were nights, which she knew now he would deny them constantly, that they shared a type of unknown connection. Nights she would wake up and he would talk to her about his home after she would beg him to talk to her. In the midst of those days and nights spent worrying over the fallen man, she had come to see him as more than a murderer, but more as a person who was just trying to find his place. Find a purpose after everything he knew and loved was gone.

In Bulma's eyes that must have been rough. He was a passionate person underneath his façade. She could see it in his eyes when he spoke. She saw it now while he stood outside staring at the sky. She could see it in his training. Why else would a man train himself to the brim of death if he wasn't trying to find a purpose for his life.

Things like that made Bulma wish she had something more.

More than this. Whatever this was she was referring to. She knew she needed more.

The tapping finally subsided once Vegeta made eye contact with her for that split second. Time stopped for her, and she hoped for everything that it had for him. (Only because she is a proud woman, a proud woman who wanted to know that she wasn't just the only weak one who wanted to drop to her knees and clench her chest when he strode in) In that moment she realized something. This wasn't worth it anymore. Yamacha and all his baggage – wasn't worth the late night worries or arguments. She deserved more and she knew where she would start.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh_

Standing in the shower, palms leaning against the wall as the water came crashing down on his neck and back. Finally hearing the front door slam close, he could hear the muffle of tears. It was obvious it wasn't really that she was so much upset, but perhaps more frustrated with the situation.

Even in his cool shower he could sense that.

Cracking his neck side to side, he allowed the water to crash down on his face. Rubbing the water over his hair, than rubbed his back neck. He was frustrating himself. Standing here thinking about the conversations that had just stopped after transpiring into an all out tongue war. It bothered him that his mind was constantly trailing to the thought of him and the woman, more so then needed. But what frustrated him more was the fact that even now, he couldn't stop him mind from wondering what it would be like to have her soft, pale skin pressed against his rough exterior. A chuckled erupted in his throat. No he still won't admit the attraction, no. But he won't deny that he needed the release, the distraction.

Closing his eyes, he thoughts trailed deeper.

Flashing from his day dream when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. No doubt the woman had eloped to her room to complete her night. Shutting down the water, he dressed in his towel and walked silently into his room. Quietly shutting the door.

Dropping his towel he looked at the clock.

**11:49PM**

Pulling his shorts up he crawled into his awaiting bed. Starring at the ceiling, he rested his arms behind his head. "Only thirty minutes," he mumbled to himself. That was all he needed to clear his thoughts of that blast woman. Enough time to close his eyes and allow the exhaustion to pass. Thirty minutes would be more than enough time before returning to his training.

Even the 'soon to be' super sayian could use a little shut eye...

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air__  
__Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare__  
__Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere__  
__Nothing scares me anymore_

Sitting up from her bed, she looked at her phone. Shooting close to two in the morning, listed text messages from her now ex-boyfriend in attempts to apologize for his behavior. Rolling her eyes, tonight had been the last straw. Breaking up with him while he stormed from the estate, she had finally decided she would deal with his childish games no more. Simple as that.

Grabbing her silk rob on her bed, she quickly wrapped it around herself. She stepped outside her balcony and leaned against the railing. Yawning briefly, she looked down at the gravity room. Frowning she realized that he was back at his mindless training schedule. No doubt had been in there since he left the shower she had suspected. She rolled her eyes, only a crazy mad man would be up all hours of the night, training and working themselves into the edge of exhaustion. Almost reminded her of how she once was.

When she was younger her father could barely pry her away from her studies and inventions long enough to eat let alone nap. That was before Yamacha had entered her life. She was adventurous, idealist, so much more than what she was now. She was jealous of them. They had super strength. They will all be fighting the Androids in a matter two years and all she could offer was the possibility of using the Dragon balls to locate this crazy scientist who had once kidnapped her. What will she be doing anyways the time the Androids come? Sitting at home, watching aimlessly. Not fighting. Everyone was training...

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best _

Turning around she walked downstairs.

Leaving the lights off she quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and reaching into the freezer for something very particular to her cravings. Double Decker Chocolate Brownie Swirl Ice Cream. Every girls dream.

Hoisting herself on the counter, she crossed her legs and dug in. If she couldn't be out training she would damn near idiotic if she didn't at least enjoy the little pleasures in life she could savory. Something to do in the moment after she had broken up with her child hood sweetheart gone dumbass.

"You know it isn't smart to be sitting in the dark like that," Vegeta commented coley as he approached the refrigerator. His arm brushed lightly against her leg as he placed his hand next to her thigh on the counter; opening the door her pulled out a bottled water. Taking a few gulps he removed his hand and looked over at the woman who had been sitting there, "I could have walked in without realizing you were you, killed you on the spot. However, killing you would be a momentous occasion"

She growled, "You wouldn't dare. You need me too much around here for you to be killing me." Taking another spoon full of ice cream she out the remainder in the freezer. Turning around she sent him a glare, "Sometimes I get tired of your idol treats oh great Prince of all Sayians; if you ask me you are literally all bark and no bite."

Vegeta's bottom lip curled. His fang slightly showing; even in the dark Bulma noticed his primal side at this moment. Leaning against the counter, her arms were bent as he strode closer to her body. Hover over her small figure, he twisted his fists on the counter top around her body. In seconds the air leaped from her chest as he closed the space between them, he leaned in further around her face and towards her shoulder,

She felt his warm breath over her collarbone, her neck then over her ear. Feeling the slight graze of his teeth as he inhaled her scent. "If you don't watch yourself woman, you might find out how bad my bite really can be."

Sending shivers down her spine, the goosebumps appears over her skin. She felt the soft response of a chuckle from her predator hovering over her. Taking a gulp, she would not let him make a fool of her. Licking her lips she leaned up on her toes, feeling her body press closer to his, "I highly doubt you will ever do anything Vegeta. You need me to help you get to super sayian, none the less; if you hurt me in any way, you know Goku will be here in a heart beat-"

Suddenly her sentence was cut off as he gripped his thin neck in his thick hands. He wasn't tightening his grip enough to cut off her air, but enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. He tilted his head, his eyes trailed from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes and even lower. He smirked as his eyes connected with her eyes. Their noises were barely an inch from the other, "You will regret those words one day woman."

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh_

Bulma stood there stunned in the darkness as she felt his warmth remove itself from her. She was still leaning against the counter as she could tell her rounded the corner and headed upstairs for whatever reason he had to enter the house in the first place. Gripping the counter harder, she was finding it almost impossible at this point to hold herself up after that moment of intense encounter. She honestly didn't know if she should fear for her life or be as turned on from one moment.

Finally approaching reality she glanced at the time.

Her late night ice cream binge had become more of inconvenience then something she had been craving. Definitely not sure if it had been worth it or not she hoisted herself away from the counter and started out to the living room and up the stairs. As quickly as she could, she needed to get to her room.

Keeping her head down, watching her feet in the dark halls, she bumped into something and went towards the ground. She opened her eyes to see she was not on the ground she had maybe about 10 seconds ago thought she would come crashing down on. No instead Vegeta was in front of her again, gripping her wrist, standing her straight up. Even in the darkness she felt his eyes on her again and could only assume she was doing the same. Licking her lips almost unconsciously, she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

Before she could complete her train of thought, lips came crashing against hers. In a moment there were more sensations that tunneled through her veins then she ever thought was possible. Breathing heavily into the kiss her bodies reaction took over. Feeling his tongue thrust into her mouth she tilted her head as her hands trailed his muscles. Swiftly up his biceps, over his chest, gripping his shoulders; digging her nails into his skin.

_I think I'll miss you forever__  
__Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky__  
__Later's better than never__  
__Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive_

Bulma felt his hands grip at her hips, jolting her into his body. Emitting a moan. Receiving a groan in response to him, he twisted her around and slammed her back into the nearby standing wall. His hands were all over her body in a split second. Feeling her hips, pelvic, trailing up, groping her breast as he felt her hands twist themselves in his mane. Their mouths never leaving the other he grabbed her rear and hoisted her up. Holding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hands still caressing her legs, her rear up to her side and breasts.

If either knew how to react, before they could comprehend their actions they stumbled into the closet room – Vegeta's Room. Slamming again the wall again, the desk, finally on the bed.

They were lost in each other.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh _

The sun beamed through the window. Shifting in her sleep, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta laying next to her, one arm under his pillow, the other draped over her stomach, holding her close. His breathing was soft and slow. She smiled.

Sometimes summer breezes bring on more than you think.

Sometimes exhaustion can do more than make you want to sleep.

Sometimes two people just find a way to each other; it's just a matter of not letting go.

_Kiss me hard before you go__  
__Summertime sadness__  
__I just wanted you to know__  
__That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! (:_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey guys. So I was listening to music, and I wanted to continue writing my update to Messages and I got this 'get together' idea I just started typing. Well this is what I got while I was listening to music. I have definitely never done an entire story line of the whole B/V Get together idea; I honestly don't know if I could make a long one. I say that because I don't know how to make a mean Vegeta. Well I do, but I don't know; I am always afraid that if I did one I would get those, 'Vegeta would NEVER say that' or 'Why would you do that, that is totally not Bulma or Vegeta'. So I thought I would try at least a One-Shot and maybe get the idea to maybe go with it in the future? Meh. Never know._**

**_But I hope you guys enjoyed it._**

**_I will be updating Messages soon though for those who are following that story! Hopefully not a long wait as last time! (: Shouldn't be, almost done with it. But please Read & Review!_**

**_Thanks._**

**_Rebecca_**


End file.
